Clear Revelations
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione is sitting in her room on her wedding day thinking about everything that is important in her life. It's a shame that the man she needs the most is not the man waiting for her at the alter. Will she realise before it's too late?


_Hi guys_

_Not J. K. Rowling, never will be._

_Hope you enjoy this little one shot, Sirius xoxox_

Clear Revelations.

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed and nervously picked at the invisible balls of fluff on her gorgeous white wedding dress. She straightened it out over and over again, but still it wouldn't sit straight. Her mother told her the dress was perfect, her dad agreed and so did Ginny and Luna, her bridesmaids. Still, it wasn't perfect.

She breathed out deeply and stood up and walked over to her large ornate window to look out over the grounds of Hogwarts. It still felt like home to her, even after all these years. She saw some people in the grounds below and her memories drifted back to younger, carefree days.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned and stared at it, somehow hoping the person would materialise through the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and a person with black, ruffled, never to be tamed hair, popped his head through the opening. Hermione's face broke out in a giant smile.

"Harry, come in quickly, before someone sees you!" She marched straight into his arms and hugged him with all her might. He pushed her away from him and looked at her up and down. She never felt like she was being scrutinised when he looked at her like this. Mind you, no-one could look at her like this, just him, just her Harry.

"Oh Mione, I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life." He gently touched a tendril of hair that had escaped the tight hair style that she was wearing.

"I would have liked your hair out though, you look so beautiful with your hair out." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend." Hermione smacked his arm but did not let go of her grip on him. The smile slid from her face and Harry put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"It's your wedding day beautiful, you should not be sad, never sad." Harry leant forward and kissed her cheek gently.

"Harry, my dress isn't sitting right, it's got all these fluffy bits on it and I just don't feel right."

Harry held her hand and walked over to her bed and sat them both down.

He was so tempted to take out her hair but he knew Mrs Granger would kill him. She had spent two hours on it. He looked at her beautiful dress and couldn't help but smile.

"Mione, you are so beautiful, why can't you see that?"

"Probably cause you're the only one who says it, and you don't count." Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She was always so comfortable with Harry, he was her rock.

Harry's arm automatically went around her petite body and she snuggled in closer to him.

"How about you tell me what's really wrong? Do you want to call it off?" Harry held her gaze and she looked into his eyes and he could swear she was going to say yes, but she shook her head and said no.

"OK then, what's wrong with the dress?" Hermione stood up and walked over to the window. Her dress trailed behind her, the large train emphasising her tiny waist and the tiny buttons trailing all down her back, made your eyes follow them to the base of her back. She gazed out over the grounds that were once her home.

"Do you remember everything we did here, everything that happened to us, everything we went through Harry?"

Harry stood and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and she waited for him to do it as she clasped her hands over his instantly.

He whispered, "Everything Mione, I remember everything." Harry's heart was beating so hard and fast, he could swear she could feel it through his black tailored suit.

"It will all be gone today, won't it?" The tears escaped her eyes, even though she willed them not to.

Harry was silent, he couldn't speak without the croak in his voice giving him away.

"Yeah Mione, but we will always remember." Hermione continued to stare into the distance then she looked down at her entwined hands with Harry's.

She suddenly felt panicked. What if Harry drifted away after she was married today. What if her rock became another persons rock? What if he didn't want to share her life any longer?

Her heart started to beat abnormally fast and she started to shake uncontrollably and Harry knew she was having a panic attack.

After the war, she was prone to having these attacks and they were real, very real. They had lost so many people and saw so many horrific things that it was only natural that there would be after affects. Hermione had suffered for years with these attacks and not many people knew how to help her through it. Lucky Harry was there.

Harry gently turned her around and enclosed her in a tight hug. Only he could calm her down, only he could get this close to her, only him. Her hands tightened around the back of Harry's suit and locked on. Usually these attacks happened when she was stressing out about something and a wedding day is definitely a stressful day. He talked to her while she shook and when Harry felt her falling away from him, he reached down and picked her up bride style. She was having a bad one today. The tears had started even before she had turned into his embrace.

There was a quick wrap on the door and then Ginny and Luna rushed in. They were coming in to see if she was ready, but they were confronted with the sight of Harry standing with Hermione in his arms, her dress spraying out around them, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. He turned around at the interruption and came face to face with Hermione's bridesmaids dressed in their long, emerald dresses.

"Harry?" Ginny stepped forward but stopped when she saw Hermione's shaking hands.

"Gin, I think we need some more time?" Harry nodded at the both of them and they smiled.

Harry was the only one who could help her at this minute, not even her fiancé Terry, could help her right now.

Both the girls turned and walked out of the room and decided to stand guard. The last thing they needed was Terry barging in on that scene. He had a short temper where Harry was concerned as it was, so he certainly didn't need any fuel for that fire. Luna decided to go down stairs and tell Mrs Granger to stall a bit longer.

Ginny thought about her two friends in the room behind her. She was so shocked when Hermione had announced her engagement to Terry. He seemed nice enough but not her type. She had a giggle, only Harry was Hermione's type, no-one else, just him. She was just amazed that Hermione couldn't see it. Obviously being the smartest witch of their age didn't flow over to matters of the heart. Ginny decided she wanted to have a talk to Hermione before she walked down that aisle today, she may not have another chance. Luna came back and told her that Ron was looking for Harry and hoped he would find him before Terry did.

Ginny knocked again and this time Hermione answered.

"Come in."

Ginny walked in and saw Harry and Hermione standing, facing each other. The bright light from the window made them look like a silhouette, like they were made for each other. It strengthened her resolve to talk to Hermione. She walked over to Harry and noticed Hermione was definitely over the worst part.

"Sorry Gin, I thought I was over that nonsense."

"Hermione, it's not nonsense, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Harry's right Mione, it's Ok sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Ok, Harry they need you downstairs." Ginny smiled at Harry's reluctance to leave her.

"I'm here, she will be fine, don't worry?" Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled and touched his face in a gentle loving way. Harry leant forward and kissed her gently again but this time on her lips. He had done it before on the odd occasion but this would be the last time.

"You OK?" she smiled a bright smile and told him yes as confidently as she could.

Harry nodded and walked out and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Hermione walked over to her dresser and started to touch up her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and started pulling at her hair.

"Mione what are you doing?"

"Gin, I don't like it up, Harry likes it down, can you help me take it out please?"

"Of course I can, can I ask you a question Mione?" Hermione turned around at the seriousness of her tone of voice.

"Can you tell me five events that have happened in your life that stand out to you as being the most important?" Hermione smiled and turned back to doing her hair.

"OK, lets see, one would be on the Hogwarts express when I first met Harry, for sure, that was amazing." Ginny started to take her hair out and they had a few laughs about Neville's toad and then Hermione thought about her second memory.

"Lets see, number two would have to be when we saved Sirius, yeah that was amazing, scary but amazing." Ginny was brushing through her hair and placing some well placed spells to make it curly and bouncy. Hermione had told Ginny this story so many times, she didn't need to repeat it again.

"Another memory, lets see." Hermione thought for a few moments and then blurted out their graduation holiday. The trio had gone on a trip to France to celebrate the war ending and also surviving it. It was a wonderful holiday and Hermione dragged the two boys to every museum in France and Ron dragged them to every eatery in France and Harry followed just glad to be alive with his two best friends.

Hermione then told Ginny about getting her dream job at St Mungo's and how glad she was to be able to work so closely with Harry. She thought long and hard about the last memory and decided it had to be the one when she took Harry to pick her wedding dress. Harry had sat patiently through so many fittings but when she walked out with this dress on, he knew it was the right one. He stood up slowly and stared at her, he walked closer and then walked around her like she was a princess on display. The saleslady was so funny when she reprimanded Hermione for bringing the groom but what a lovely pair they made. Hermione giggled and told the lady Harry was her best friend, not her fiancé.

Ginny smiled and finished her hair. She turned Hermione around in her seat and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Mione, why are you marrying Terry?" Hermione's forehead scrunched up and Ginny held her hand.

"Ginny, you know why, don't be silly?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course. What's all this about?"

"But you love Harry more?" Hermione's hands started shaking but Ginny gripped them tighter.

"Ginny this is silly, why are you saying all of this?"

"Mione, please just think about it, all your favourite memories are of Harry and not one of Terry. Not even his romantic proposal at your work, not the wonderful holidays you have been on together. Mione you took HARRY to pick your wedding dress, do you not realise that's wrong?"

"No it's not wrong, he is my best friend, I can't do important things without him. He understands me like other people can't."

Hermione's eyes were bright and wide and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Mione, please just think about it OK, magical weddings are bound for life and once you do this, there is no more Harry. Terry won't have it. Think about your life and the things that are important to you, think about how much of that involves Harry. Come on Mione, you have managed to get rid of every one of Harry's girlfriends for some reason or another." Ginny stood up and slowly walked away leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

She looked away and thought about all the good memories of her life and every single one involved Harry and some, only him. She couldn't believe it was so clear to her now. She thought about her reactions when Harry had a girlfriend and how she never approved of any of them. She realised the first person she wanted to tell about the proposal was Harry and even though a strange look crossed his features, it was still him that had to be told first. She even convinced Terry to have Harry as his best man. She couldn't believe it, she was in love with Harry Potter. Hermione looked around for Ginny and realised she must have left.

Hermione walked over to the window and for some reason everything looked clearer, somehow brighter. There were birds singing, trees swaying in the wind and it was beautiful.

"Oh Merlin, how did this happen?" she asked herself. She knew she had a strong link to Harry and it had been like that for ages but she never let herself think along those thoughts. She realised that Harry was the most important person in her life. She knew the reason she had her attack earlier was because she thought she wouldn't see Harry again, and everything would be different. She knew Harry was always there for her, but did he love her too.

No, he couldn't possibly love her like that. He had never once shown her that he loved her and she would be stupid to call him up and ask him now. He would probably laugh and ask her what she was drinking. She knew what she had to do, she had to pretend that she had never made this revelation.

Hermione walked back to the bed and sat down heavily. She thought about it and decided that it was too late for her and Harry now. Her life was with Terry, who was waiting downstairs for her. She knew Terry was not Harry, no-one would ever come close to Harry, but he was nice.

Her parents liked him and he worked at St Mungo's in research where she was. He had a nice house and seemed to be settled. The only thing they ever fought about was Harry. Terry always said Harry was the third person in their relationship, but Hermione ignored him.

Now she knew he was right. It was time to leave Harry Potter behind, she had to start her new life now with Terry. If she left Terry she would probably be alone, she couldn't risk that. Hermione was quite aware of the fact that men were not barging her door down, Terry had been the only boyfriend she had ever had. She couldn't risk everything over a 'thought' that she loved Harry.

She took a deep breath and pulled her veil over her face and picked up her bouquet full of white lily's and baby's breathe and walked out the bedroom door. She walked down the stairs to the common room where her dad was waiting.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Robert said proudly to his daughter.

"Thank you dad, Harry picked.... umm, thank you dad."

"You OK sweetheart, we can still stop this if you want to?" Hermione's eyes pleaded with him but her head shook no and they walked towards the Great Hall.

As they walked along the hallways of Hogwarts, it seemed everything was out to make her remember something. She walked along and let out a giggle at something Harry had done to her in potions. She walked past the transfigurations room and sighed when she remembered catching Harry breaking curfew with a fifth year when they were in seventh year. She was really angry with him and deducted 10 points off her own house just to punish him. They walked past the painting where the pear was hanging and she stopped and fondly stroked the pear and Dobby came out to her instantly. She bent down to Dobby's height at the site of his distressed mood.

"Dobby is sad Master Harry's Miss is not staying with Master Harry, Miss" Dobby blew his nose really loudly on the handkerchief he was holding. Hermione stroked his head and leant forward to kiss him on the head.

"So am I Dobby, so am I." Hermione stood up and kept walking with her dad.

"You know when I married your mother, I knew it it was right. I didn't have any second thoughts. It's not too late darling?" Hermione approached the door and looked at her dad,

"Yes it is dad, it's time to move on." Hermione held her head high and then took that first step towards her and Terry's new life.

She stepped into the area at the back of the Hall and looked at the family and friends who were here to celebrate their day. She glanced over towards Terry's side and saw his family sitting there, facing the front and not mingling or even excited about the union. Then she looked over to her side and saw the wonderful smiles and small waves that people were sending her. Everyone on her side were happy and pleased.

Everyone except for one person.

Harry stood at the front of the church next to Terry and he was miserable. His face was etched with a deep pain that looked like it could never be cured. She looked at Terry and saw a look of annoyance. He was probably upset he had to wait for her for over a half an hour now. She looked back at Harry but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

The music started playing and Robert patted his daughter's hand. They started walking slowly towards the front alter. Hermione's white dress made a stark contrast to the red carpet she was walking on. She glanced down and the contrast seemed to make her think of Harry and Terry. Terry was the contrast to her, she was bubbly and happy but he was serious and stuck up.

Harry was happy, well not at this moment he wasn't. She looked up, hoping to get his attention, to show him she wore her hair down for him, but he didn't look. She was half way down the hall now and she looked over towards where the Weasley's were seated. They all smiled at her and Mrs Weasley was crying, of course she would be. There were many friends and families there but there was only one person that she was concerned about and he wouldn't make eye contact. She approached the alter all too soon and Robert kissed her on the cheek.

Professor Dumbledore and the Granger's had organised the service to be semi muggle so her parents could understand the basics and still feel as if they were involved.

Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore and she knew he was speaking but she couldn't hear anything. It was all just a blur of voices in the background, she looked over at Harry and this time he was looking at her. His eyes swept over her face with such tenderness, she could almost feel his caress.

Terry stepped in front of her but she moved so she could see Harry. He smiled at her and mouthed to her that he loved her hair, unconsciously she reached up and twisted a curl around her finger. Harry watched it spring back up in to her delicate neck and smiled.

_The act of Marriage is very sacred in the Wizarding world. It is absolute, there are no divorces, just marriage for the rest of your life._

No divorce, no divorce. Those two words ran around her head so fast. She started to feel faint. It all became clear suddenly and she realised that the reason Harry came up to her room earlier was to say goodbye. He couldn't do it to himself anymore, he had to finish it once and for all. Hermione felt a dark hole filling her insides and it was threatening to engulf her and she wrapped her arms around her middle. She faltered back a step and the hand Terry was holding was pulled her back to line up with himself. He wasn't going to let her have another stupid attack today.

She realised Harry will move on and maybe even get married and have someone new in his life forever.

_So as per the requests of Hermione's family, I must ask, does anyone present here today have any reason why this marriage should not go ahead, speak now or forever hold your peace? _

Professor Dumbledore allowed his words to sink in.

"NO!" Terry turned to stare at Hermione. She was visibly shaking now and she had broken out in a sweat. She was pulling away from him saying No, over and over again. There were a few mumbles from the guests but Hermione could not hear them. Harry stepped back to tend to her and Terry grabbed his arm quite forcefully.

"It's not your worry anymore Potter, leave her." Terry growled.

Harry stared at him and then stepped back, Terry took a step forward and even though from the guests it looked like he helped her up, Harry knew he was being rougher than necessary. Terry whispered something in her ear and she gasped and looked at him.

"No, I can't do it." Hermione whispered loud enough for Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Terry to hear.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in closer, as did the bridesmaids and the Terry towered over her. She started to feel claustrophobic and need to escape. She threw her flowers at Terry and tried to step back but she ran into Terry's brother Mike who had walked up behind her. Ginny was trying to get everyone to step back and give her air, but no-one was listening. Hermione fell to her knees and she covered her ears. All the talking and people looking at her was becoming too overwhelming. She screamed out for the one person whom she needed.

"Harry!"

Harry pushed past Terry and the crowd and reached down to pick her up. Terry grabbed his arm again and Harry turned on him, "Let me go or so help me you will lose your arm Jenkins!"

Terry let go and watched him take Hermione in his arms.

"Harry, I can't do it, I can't leave you because I love you." Hermione put her head in the crook of his neck and Harry pushed his way out of the hall and out onto the green grass at the entrance. He sat her down on an old stone bench and sat next to her.

"Hermione, you're OK now sweetheart, just breathe you will be fine." Hermione was still sobbing and clutching at Harry's jacket.

"OK calm down darling, you're fine now." Harry was rubbing his hands over her back and holding her tightly.  
"No, I'm not Harry, I just realised I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't marry someone when I am in love with someone else." Harry looked at her and dared to hope. He knew what he heard when he picked her up but he thought maybe she was too upset to be talking any sense.

"Mione, lets calm down hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to ok." Harry hugged her tightly but she pulled away.

"Harry, it's you, I love you." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the desperation in there.

"Mione please don't say things you don't mean, you have no idea what those words mean to me." Hermione had the sense to realise what the implications of that sentence was.

She turned around to look him in the eyes and then slowly reached her hand up to stroke his face.

"I love you Harry James Potter, I just didn't see it till it was almost too late." Harry leant into her touch and closed his eyes at the sheer feel of it.

"Mione, are you sure?" Harry felt so completely exposed but he had to know.

"Yes, I am sure Harry, its you, it has always been you. I love you so much." Harry dared a small smile.

"I have loved you for so long, I didn't know how I was going to survive the day." Hermione smiled and leant into him and gently kissed his lips. Harry grabbed her and deepened the kiss quickly. There was a loud sound behind them that forced them apart.

"So why am I not surprised?" Terry was standing there with his stuck up family behind him. They looked down on the couple as if they were trash.

"Terry, I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen, but I don't love you and I won't marry you for anything less than love." Hermione stood and brushed down her gown and Harry stood up next to her. Terry looked at Harry and spat on the grass at his feet.

"You planned this, you always wanted her, you couldn't stand the fact that she was happy with me, you just had to have her." Terry's brother was holding him back.

"I never stood in the way of Hermione's happiness. If she wasn't happy with you it was because of you and not me." Hermione put her engagement ring on the bench and grabbed Harry's hand and walked back into the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore smiled a cheeky smile and asked whether there would still be a wedding today. Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled a beautiful smile and nodded her head.

"Are you absolutely sure Mione?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life Harry." Hermione stood up tall and brushed her dress down.

Harry walked down the aisle and whispered to Ron as he passed by his family. Ron stood up and hugged Harry and then followed him down the aisle. The guests were all wondering what was happening and then Harry made an announcement.

"Attention please, I would like to welcome everyone to Hermione's wedding today."

Everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Hermione and I welcome you all to our wedding." Applauses and yells of happiness erupted throughout the great hall. Hermione couldn't help the enormous smile that graced her face. She watched her dad get up from his seat and walked back down towards her.

"You know sweetie, I am not even going to ask if this is what you want, because I already know." Robert kissed her forehead and turned around to escort his ecstatic daughter down the aisle. She was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet and seemed very impatient. They flew down the aisle and Professor Dumbledore seemed to take forever to get to the vows. Once he did, there wasn't a dry eye in the church and Harry and Hermione included. They sealed their love with a kiss and the magic ties that are involved in the wedding ceremony shot out from Professor Dumbledore's wand and enclosed Harry and Hermione. The beautiful colours shone with glitters and sparkles. It was beautiful and everyone was in awe.

Harry and Hermione hugged and kissed everyone and if they had a galleon for every time some one said they knew they were going to be together, the two of them would be richer than Harry already was.

Dobby put on a beautiful spread for the happy couple and one time during the evening Ginny pulled Hermione aside to have a chat.

"Are you happy?" Ginny was holding her hands and was waiting for the shaking to start but it didn't.

"Oh Ginny, finally everything is clear, I can see everything clearer now. It's like it was a revelation and its all thanks to you, for opening my eyes." Hermione hugged her friend and looked to find her husband.

Harry and Hermione Potter celebrated their honeymoon in France, for old times sake, and then came home to move into Harry's home.

They still laugh about the way they got married but everyone reckons they planned it all along.

There was a beautiful photo of her and Harry on their wedding day that was hanging above the mantel piece. Underneath the photo was an inscription

_Harry and Hermione Potter._

_For finally seeing the clear revelation that is their life._

_Hi everyone_

_This is just a quick one shot that came to me. Hope you like it_

_Sirius xoxox_


End file.
